warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Latron Prime
La Latron Prime es un antiguo rifle semiautomático de Orokin que sirve como una actualización de la Latron, que presenta mayor daño en la base en la forma de más daño y oportunidad crítica. La Latron Prime se agregó al juego en , convirtiéndose en una de las primeras armas principales disponible para los no fundadores. On March 17, 2015 se anunció que la Latron Prime entraría en la Bóveda Prime y ser retirada de las mesas de recompensas el 24 de marzo de 2015. Todos los componentes preexistentes o armas completamente construidas permanecerán como están. This weapon returned temporarily from December 8 2015 through January 5 2016, either as part of the purchase-able Prime Vault or through drops in the Vacío Orokin, along with Frost Prime and Reaper Prime, as well as Syandana Misa Prime, Extractor Titán Prime, and Frost Prime avatars. The latter 3 are only available if you purchase the pack, while the former were available from the Vacío Orokin. Latron Prime was again available from December 6 2016 to January 3 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High damage - effective against Grineer. *Highest base damage out of all the Latron variants. *Good critical multiplier. *Very ammo efficient. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Good status chance. Desventajas: *Features a slow base rate of fire. *Like all semi-automatic weapons, a lower frame rate leads to a lower fire rate. *Moderate recoil can prevent consistent strikes to weak points, forcing slower fire for better accuracy. *Has low and damage, making this less effective against lightly-armored targets and shields. *Has higher than average zoom Comparaciones: Notas *Latron Prime used to have an approximate damage of 45, prior to . *Has a very ''fractionally higher Impact damage, only apparent when building for maximum damage, showing up as 0.1 more damage. *All blueprints and parts removed from rewards on March 24, 2015. It's only available by Comercio. Curiosidades *The Latron Prime and Reaper Prime were available after Update 8, although DE had previously mentioned not releasing the weapons. This may be because of the many times U8 had been delayed.Developer Livestream #5 48:45 *Latron Prime is the first primary weapon to be a Prime. *As of , the Latron Prime's body and energy color can be colored. *The Latron Prime has a distinctive firing sound that might suggest it uses energy or electronics in firing. *The Latron rifles could be classified as battle rifles. * As of the Latron Prime has been given a new reload animation. ** The animation shows the Warframe pulling a lever (golden bar forward of the trigger) to open the chamber of the rifle before it is closed again as the weapon is reloaded. *The Latron Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Referencias Historial de actualizaciones *'Cónclave:' Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Cónclave. *'Latron Prime have returned to Prime Vault.' *'Latron Prime Unvaulted.' *'Cónclave Mod:''' Doble disparo - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. }} Véase también *Latron, la contraparte original de esta arma. *Latron Fantasma, la contra parte Fantasma de esta arma. *Prime, la mejora Orokin de un Warframe o arma. en:Latron Prime Categoría:Prime Categoría:Actualización 8 Categoría:Arma